


Past And Present

by Frosty_Skies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, It's okay though, Kenshin saves her, Sano is hungry, Someone please feed him, Time Travel, marinette almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Skies/pseuds/Frosty_Skies
Summary: In order to protect the Miraculi from Hawkmoth and Mayura, Master Fu sends them back in time, where they wind up with Kenshin and co.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. A Cursed Night

**Paris, France 2018**

Master Fu calmly sipped his tea and welcomed a new day as the sun slipped over the horizon. He sighed happily and breathed in the morning air.

“Master! Master!” Wayzz came zipping in from another room, panic on his face.

“What is it, Wayzz?”

“Something terrible is going to happen!”

“Now, now. It can't be that bad.” Master Fu took a long sip from his tea.

“But, master...It's the cursed night...”

Master Fu nearly choked on his Green tea and spit it out in a thin spray. “WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner! We must let Ladybug and Chat Noir know immediately!” He grabbed a bag and stuffed a few items in it before slipping on his shoes and running out the door.

* * *

Marinette was walking to school with her best friend, Alya, when a panting Master Fu ran up to them. He put his hands on his knees and took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. “Marinette, it's urgent. I must speak to you now!”

“Um, Marinette, who's this?” Alya asked, pointing at the old man in front of them.

“Oh, uh, this is...My...Grandpa...?” Marinette glanced at Master Fu, who nodded. “Yeah, this is my grandpa.”

“Okay...” Alya didn't really buy it, but she figured whatever was going on was important. “I'll just go on ahead and see you at school.”

“Okay, thanks Alya.” Marinette waved to Alya as she left and then turned back to Master Fu. “What's wrong, Master?”

He looked from side to side and pulled her into an alleyway. “You must give me your Miraculous. I will return it tomorrow, but it is not safe for you to wear it tonight.”

“Why not?”

“If you wear it tonight the Miraculous will be damaged. All magic has a downside, side-effect, or time that it doesn't work. Tonight is the cursed night, the one night where, if one wears a Miraculous, it will become damaged.”

“This happens once a year?”

“Yes,” Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and hovered in between Marinette and Master Fu

Marinette looked from the little kwami to the Guardian and nodded. “Okay.” She took off her earings and gave them to Master Fu, causing Tikki to disappear.

“I will bring it back tomorrow morning,” he bowed and left Marinette, who, after watching him leave, began the long trek to school.

* * *

Master Fu opened up the Miracle Box and put the Cat and Ladybug Miraculi into their respective places before relaxing for the frst time since that morning. They would be safe here. And he would hand them back to their owners first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

Nathalie watched as Gabriel Agreste paced across the carpeted room. She looked down at the Peacock Miraculous lying in the palm of her hand. Gabriel had just told her about the cursed night, and forbidden her from wearing the Miraculous until the next morning. She closed her fist on the Miraculous, a plan forming in her mind.

“Mr. Agreste, we already have a clue to fixing the Peacock Miraculous, why not let me use it one last time to attack the guardian during the cursed night? He will have undoubtedly taken Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculi. Getting them should be a peace of cake.”

“No, Nathalie. It's too dangerous.”

“It'll be the last time I use it until we find a way to fix it.”

Gabriel sighed and nodded. “One last time.”

She pinned the Peacock Miraculous onto her jacket and transformed into Mayura. Almost immediately she was over come with a wave of nausea and fell to her knees. Gabriel was at her side in a heartbeat, holding onto her fretfully.

“This was a bad idea, you should -”

“No,” Mayura pushed him off and stood up. “I'll be fine. I can feel the other Miraculi in the back of my skull. I should be able to follow the feeling and find them.”

“The cursed night...The reason why it damages the Miraculous must be that they become more powerful than they can handle. So powerful that you can feel the magic emanating off of the others.”

Mayura took a feather from her fan, breathed power into it, and placed it on herself. She looked over to Gabriel. “I will not fail.”

* * *

Master Fu checked his watch, which read five thirty. The cursed night had officially begun. He

yawned, being the Guardian of the Miraculous was tiring. He decided to turn in early for the night and was about to get ready for a shower when he felt the ground shake. He heard screams coming from outside and ran for the door, but before he reached it the roof was pulled off from his house by a giant senti-monster that looked like an iron golem. Mayura was standing on it's shoulder, and after it had thrown the roof to side she jumped down next to Master Fu.

“You must be the Guardian of the Miraculous,” She purred. “Now, where, oh where, did you put the Miracle Box?”

“I will never tell.” He glared defiantly at her.

“Hmm...I believe you.” Mayura wacked him with her fan, causing him to fly into a wall. As he

stumbled, trying to push through the pain in his back, she spotted a shape underneath his bed. She reached beneath the bed and felt around the dust bunnies before her hand struck the wooden box. An evil smile on her face, she withdrew it, and was about to open it when the recovered Master Fu hit her with a support beam that had fallen from the roof, causing her to drop the box. She groaned, trying to get to her feet. He knew he only had a minute or so before she regained her strength. He remembered an old spell – one of the few he had learned before the Chinese Monastery where the Miraculous had been guarded burned down. He quickly chanted a few words in an ancient, unknown dialect whose meaning had been lost to time. As Mayura got to her feet and reached for the box a loud CRZZACK! Sounded, and in it's place stood a large bowl filled to the brim with onigiri.

“What. Did you. DO?!” Mayura turned on Master Fu, her left hand clenched into a tight fist.

He smiled. “Put it someplace you will never find it.”

Mayura snarled at him and grabbed one of the rice balls before being scooped up by her giant senti-monster. “This isn't over!” She promised as she was carried away into the setting sun.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan 1879**

Kaoru carried the bowl of onigiri into the large room of the Kamiya Dojo where Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi were gathered for dinner.

“Finally!” Sanosuke exclaimed, noticing the bowl of food in Kaoru's arms. “I'm starving!” he rubbed his hands together as she set it down on the table. When Kaoru had sat down he reached for one, but a before his hand had even touched a grain of rice, there was a loud CRZZACK! And where the onigiri was, now a big wooden box sat.

“Oro,” Kenshin stared, not knowing what to make of it.

“Hey! Where'd the food go?!” Sanosuke looked all over the room as if it could be hiding somewhere.

“I think it's gone, Sano.” Koaru couldn't take her eyes off of the ornately carved box. _What just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onigiri are rice balls.  
> I don't know what the correct term for multiple Miraculous are, so I made it Miraculi.  
> I usually have one of my siblings be a test audience for each chapter I make of anything, but I didn't do that this time, so it might not be as good as my other works...I was just in such a hurry...


	2. Kwamis Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Master Fu work on finding a way to get the Miracle Box back, Kenshin and co. each get a Miraculous, and poor Sanosuke not only doesn't get any food, but is forced to wear a choker.

**Paris, France 2018**

Mayura bowed her head and looked down at the rice ball in her hand. “I'm sorry, Gabriel. I didn't get the Miracle Box. The Guardian used some sort of magic to replace it with a bowl of these.” She showed him the white triangle of rice in her hand.

Gabriel sighed. “I'm just glad you're okay. We'll have to attack again tomorrow and force him to bring the Miracle Box back. If it had Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculi in it, then they won't be able to stop us.”

Nathalie nodded and took a small bite out of the rice ball but immediately spit it back out. “oh, this is HORRIBLE!”

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan 1879**

“Um...Should we open it?” Yahiko asked. They were all still gaping uselessly at the box that had magically replaced their dinner. All, that is, except Sanosuke, who was sulking over the fact that he would not be getting any food.

Megumi reached for the lid, about to open it. “I don't see why not.”

“Wait,” Kaoru grabbed her hand. “We don't know what's in it!”

“That's exactly why I'm going to open it.” She shook off Kaoru's hand and popped open the lid of the wooden box. Out shot side compartments, all but two containing a piece of jewelry fashioned after a certain animal. They all leaned in closer to see the shiny trinkets. At the very top of the box, lay a ring and a pair of earrings. Their animal cohorts were a cat and a ladybug.

Sanosuke pointed to a fox tail shaped pendant necklace that sat in one of the side pockets and grinned evilly at Megumi. “It's like it was made just for you.”

She glared at him. “I will take that as a compliment, Sano.” She picked up the necklace and was about to put it on when Kaoru stopped her once again. “We don't know who's it is!”

“They obviously don't want it that much if they swapped it out for the onigiri you made,” She reasoned. She slipped the pendant over her head and fingered the pretty fox tail as the color began to fade, making it a little less flashy. “Hmm, interesting...” She looked back up at the others, who were all staring at a spot to her right.

“Megumi-dono, behind you...” Kenshin pointed wide-eyed to her right and Megumi slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a tiny, floating fox.

* * *

**Paris, France 2018**

Marinette pushed through the throng of people gathered around the newly destroyed house and ran up to Master Fu. “Master! What happened?”

He put a finger to his lips and looked around. “It's not safe here. Follow me.” He walked briskly into a part of his house that, apart from the roof having been torn off, was pretty much intact. Marinette followed, looking nervously around for any sign that the Miracle Box was safe. Master Fu noticed this and nodded. “Hawkmoth and Mayura do not have it yet.”

“Where is it, Master?”

He sighed. “I am afraid I do not know. In a last attempt to keep Mayura from grabbing the Miracle Box, I used an ancient spell to send it back in time. Unfortunately, I was in such a hurry that I did not choose a period for it to land in, instead letting it ride the flow of time.”

“Can't we get Bunnyx to find it and bring it back?”

“We have no way of contacting her. We must find another way to get the Miraculi back.”

“Is there no way of pinpointing the exact time you sent them to?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Well...I never learned a spell like that, but there might be one in the Miraculous Book.”

“It's a worth a shot.” Marinette helped Master Fu search through the wreckage of an adjacent room for the book.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan 1879**

“Hello!” The tiny fox waved at them.

“It talks...” Kaoru stared dumbly at the creature.

“What are you?” Megumi gently poked it. “And how did you get here?”

“I'm Trixx, and I'm a cosmic being called a Kwami,” Trixx explained. “I'm tethered to the necklace your wearing, which allows me to interact with humans and have a tangible body. Unless someone is wearing the necklace, which is called a Miraculous, I'm stuck inside it. Each Kwami represents a force in nature and an animal that corresponds with it. I'm the Fox Kwami, and I have the power of illusions.”

“So all of these have Kwamis like you in them?” Kenshin gestured at the jewelry in the box.

“Yes. That is a special box made for storing the Miraculi, called a Miracle Box.” The little Kwami clapped her hands together. “Right! I should probably tell you about the transformations and such!”

“Transformations?” Sanosuke crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes. Each Miraculous has a command phrase, which will suck the Kwami inside, filling it with our power. This allows the wearer to use our power.” She grinned. “You also get a pretty cool suit and weapon. “My command phrase is 'Trixx, let's pounce!' And to de-transform you say, 'Trixx, let's rest!' You can only use my power once while your transformed, and to do so you have to say, 'Mirage!'” She looked around at all of them. “Any questions?”

“Um, yeah.” Yahiko shifted where he knelt. “How'd the box get here?”

“And what happened to our food?” Sanosuke leaned forward a little.

“There are those who wish to use the Miraculi for their own personal needs. One such person recently attacked the Guardian of the Miraculous. They almost got their hands on it when the Guardian sent the Miracle Box back in time, which is how it got here. The spell replaces the object from the future with something from the past.”

“So are dinner is in the future?” Sanosuke asked.

“Stop worrying about the food!” Megumi, Yahiko and Kaoru yelled at him.

“What? It's a perfectly reasonable concern.” He grumbled.

Trixx floated closer to Megumi. “We have to find a way to send the Miracle Box back to the future. If we don't, there won't be anyone to defend the world from Hawkmoth, one of the people who want to use the Miraculi for their own personal gain.”

“Do you have any knowledge that might help us send it back?” Kenshin inquired.

Trixx shook her head. “But Wayzz might. He's the turtle Kwami.”

Kenshin picked up a simple bracelet made of cord with a large, green, turtle shaped bead and slipped it on. A turtle the size of Trixx appeared.

“Hello,” Wayyz greeted them.

“Hello, Wayzz. Do you know of anything that might help us send the Miracle Box back to the future?” Kenshin asked.

“Yes. There is a place where the barrier of time is considerably weaker. But, I'm afraid that it is a very dangerous place, and your best bet of surviving is by wearing a miraculous when you enter.”

Sanosuke pointed to the box full of Miraculi. “I don't think that's going to be a problem.”

“I think Sano should get the pig.” Megumi pointed to a pink bracelet with five pink beads. Underneath it was a symbol of a pig.

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” He glared at her.

“His match would actually be the dog.” Wayzz floated above a brown choker with five gold rings in the middle.

“I'm not wearing a necklace.” He said pointedly.

“Oh, quit moping and put it on.” Kaoru grabbed the choker and started wrestling with Sanosuke to get it on. She eventually won and knelt back with a satisfied smile on her face. Sanosuke hunched down in displeasure as a small dog appeared in front of him.

“Hi! I'm Barkk, the dog Kwami! I have the power of detection. My command phrases are as follows: 'Barkk, fetch!' 'Barkk, sit!' And 'Super sense!'”

Wayzz studied Yahiko for a moment before picking up a purple panja bracelet with a tiger paw print on a stone in the middle. “Yours is the tiger Miraculous.”

“Yahiko took the bracelet and slipped it on, causing yet another Kwami to appear. “I'm Roaar, and I have the power of force. My command phrases are, 'Roaar, let's fight!' 'Roar, nap time!' And 'Blast Wave!'”

Wayzz picked up a choker made of string with a red bead in the middle, and offered it to Kenshin. “You get the dragon Miraculous, and Kaoru gets the one you are currently wearing – the turtle Miraculous. The turtle symbolizes protection, while the dragon represents strength, flight, and willpower. Use them well.”

Kenshin took off the turtle Miraculous and handed it to Kaoru. He then put on the choker and out popped a little dragon, who bowed respectfully. “I'm Longg. My phrases are, 'Longg, bring the storm!' 'Longg, open sky!' 'Air dragon!' 'Water dragon!' And 'Lightning dragon!'”

Kaoru slipped on the turtle Miraculous and listened intently to what Wayzz had to say. “To transform, de-transform, and use my power, you have to say, 'Wayzz, shell on!' 'Wayzz, shell off!' And 'Shelter!'

“I will guide you to the place where we can hopefully send the Miracle Box back into the future when you are ready.” Wayzz closed the Miracle Box and sat patiently on top of it.

* * *

**Paris, France 2018**

Marinette and Master Fu had successfully recovered the Miraculous Book, and were now sitting in a hotel room which he had booked for the night. He flipped through the pages, looking for anything that may help them.

“Aha!” He pointed at a spell written near the end of the book. “This should help us pinpoint what time period the Miraculi are in.”

Marinette came up from behind him and peered over his shoulder. “What do we need?”

“A stick of white chalk, a pot, a source of heat, a bag of Jasmine leaves, and a flat pan. I already have some Jasmine leaves with me, and the microwave should work as a source of heat.” He turned to Marinette. “I need you to get the pot and pan. I'll get the chalk. We'll meet back here in an hour.”

Marinette nodded. “You can count on me, Master Fu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 1/2 explanations, 1/4 jokes, and 1/4 actually moving on with the story.
> 
> It took me HOURS to figure out what the dog Miraculous' power phrase should be. And all I could come up with was super sense. (He's basically Scooby Doo.)
> 
> Special thanks to my brother for helping me with the dog Miraculous!


	3. Enter The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette travels back in time to bring back the Miracle Box and teams up with Kenshin and co.

**Paris, France 2018**

Marinette knocked on Master Fu's hotel room door. It was seven p.m. And she had told her parents that she would be sleeping over at Alya's house, which meant she could spend the whole night working on getting the Miracle Box back.

After a few seconds Master Fu opened the door and ushered her in. She handed him the large pot and pan that she had grabbed from her kitchen before coming here. He took it gratefully and began to fill it up with water from the bathroom sink. Marinette sat on the bed and watched as he poured a bag of Jasmine leaves and a stick of white chalk into the pot. He then set the pot into a microwave which was helpfully located in a cabinet underneath TV.

“All we can do now is wait.” He sat down in a chair next to the desk which held the Miraculous Book. They waited patiently like that for about five minutes, when the microwave emitted a loud beeping sound. Master Fu took out the steaming pot and poured it's sticky contents into the pan. Marinette moved from the bed to Master Fu's side, eager to see what happened next.

Slowly, surely, the liquid began to solidify. All, that is, except certain parts, which as the rest became hard, became letters and numbers.

“Tokyo, Japan...1879,” Marinette read slowly. She looked up at Master Fu. “That's where the Miracle Box is?”

“Yes, but we still need a way to get it back.”

She turned to him with a determined look in her eyes. “Send me.”

He looked at her, surprised. “Marinette, it's too dangerous! We don't know if you'll be able to get back!”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

He sighed. “Alright, but you must be careful.”

“I will.”

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan 1879**

Kenshin tightened the ribbon that kept his trusty sakabato at his side. He looked back up as Kaoru reentered the room, carrying a small package wrapped in leaves.

“Some of the onigiri I made was badly burned, so I had set it aside.” Kaoru unwrapped the six small, black rice balls and offered them up. “I figure eating them is better than traveling on an empty stomach.”

Sanosuke reached for one but before he could grab it a familiar sound rang in everyone's ears.

CRZZACK!

Kaoru had dropped the onigiri as soon as she had heard the loud sound. Now sitting cross-legged on the floor was a strangely dressed blue-haired girl in her teens.

“Oh, COME ON!” Sanosuke threw his hands up in the air and turned around to sulk.

“Don't mind him,” Kaoru said in flawed English as she helped the girl to her feet. “He's just hungry. I suppose this box is yours?” She pointed to the Miracle Box sitting in the corner.

The girl shook her head. “No. But I was sent by it's Guardian to make sure it got back to my time. My name is Marinette, by the way.”

Wayzz came zipping out of Kaoru's pocket. “Marinette! I am glad to see you. Your Miraculous is in the Miracle Box. You will need it during the journey.”

“But isn't it still the cursed night?”

“Not in this time. It is safe to wear a Miraculous.”

“Okay.” Marinette went over to the Miracle Box and grabbed the earrings that sat at the very top and put them on. A red Kwami with large, black spots appeared and hugged Marinette's finger.

“Marinette! You made it!” The little Kwami exclaimed.

“I'd never leave you, Tikki.” Marinette reassured her.

Wayzz cleared his throught. “If everyone is ready, we really must be going.”

“Wait, where are we headed?” Marinette asked.

“There is a place near here where the barrier of time is weak.” Wayzz explained. “We hope it will be weak enough for us to send the Miracle Box into the future.”

“But can't we just use the Ladybug and Cat Miraculi to wish it back?”

“NO!!!” All of the Kwamis whose Miraculi were being worn flew in front of her and began vigorously shaking their heads.

“There is an equal consequence for each wish made.” Tikki floated closer to Marinette.

“So it would send something from the future back here?” Yahiko asked.

“Hey, maybe we could get back that delicious onigiri I made!” Kaoru clasped her hands together happily.

“Delicious?” Sanosuke asked skeptically, causing Kaoru glared at him

“So, this weak spot is our only hope of getting back to our time?” Marinette asked Tikki, who nodded in response. “Then what are we waiting for?”

* * *

**Paris, France 2018**

“Nathalie?” Gabriel turned a corner and found his assistant sitting in a chair groaning. He ran over to her and knelt down so that they were eye-to-eye. “Nathalie, what's wrong?”

“I think that rice ball made me sick...”

“You stay here and rest, then. I'll find the Guardian on my own.” He stood up and looked out the window at the rising sun, whose rays were stretching across the floor towards them. “The cursed night is over.”

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan 1879**

The bright blue light around Marinette began to fade and she slowly opened her eyes. She was standing at the base of mount Fuji, surrounded by lush greenery. She took off the horse Miraculous shades and put them back into their designated spot in the Miracle Box.

“Those are quite convenient,” The woman wearing the fox Miraculous commented. Her new comrades had told her their names, but she was having a hard time remembering. This one started with an M. Me...Megumi. That was it.

Wayzz flew over to the wall of rock in front of them and began examining it. “Hmm...no, not here. Perhaps...? No, that's not right.” He continued to search until he came across a section that jutted out more than the rest. “Aha! Here it is!” He touched the very center of it and slowly floated back to where the others were standing. After a moment of silence, a pink light traveled around the edges, making a door-like image. Marinette stared in awe as the light vanished and the newly made door moved to the side, revealing a passage through the non-active volcano. “There will be many trials within. Each testing your patience, stamina, and courage. Marinette is the only one who has to come. The rest of you may leave now if you wish.”

“We've come this far, Shelly,” The spiky haired one they called Sano balled his right hand into a fist and grinned. “We're not turning back now.”

“Very well.” Wayzz bowed his head and moved to the side as they all walked passed him and entered the dark cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I promise to write more frequently from now on.
> 
> Poor Sanosuke. He was so close to eating...


	4. The First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Kenshin and co. undertake the first trial.

**A secret cave below mount Fuji, Japan 1879**

Marinette blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust. It was extremely dark in the cave, and the only way she knew that the others were with her was the fact that someone kept bumping into her, and the never-ending flood of curses from Sano. Or, she thought they were curses. He was speaking in Japanese, which made her wish she had asked Kagami or Adrien to give her a lesson or two.

“Marinette,” She felt Tikki's breath next to her ear. “It's dangerous for us to go like this. I'm going to make a light.”

“You can do that?” Marinette asked as a blinding light appeared next to her. Tikki was holding a flashlight, offering it to her.

“Yes. The power of the Miraculi come from the Kwamis inside them.”

“Huh. Why did no one ever mention that before?” Marinette took the flashlight and pointed it in front of her, revealing a path two people wide that seemed to stretch on forever. They continued to walk, this time going in a two-by-two formation. Marinette was in the front with Kenshin, then came Sanosuke and Yahiko, and in the back was Megumi and Kaoru.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Marinette felt the air grow colder. She rubbed her arms with her hands, hoping the friction would warm them up. She was so distracted by the cold, that she didn't notice the sudden drop in front of her. She stepped forward and began to fall, each second seeming like an eternity. A hand grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled her back to safety. Eyes wide, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

“It would have been bad if you had fallen there.” Kenshin let go of her jacket and smiled at her.

“Thanks.” Marinette shined the flashlight down at their feet and saw that the path was becoming slimmer and slimmer, being replaced by a deep, black pit. Gulping, she shoved the realization that she had almost died to the back of her mind and continued onward. Eventually they had to walk in a single file line. _Is this one of the tests?_ She wondered.

CLICK.

Launching herself forward, Marinette just barely dodged a volley of arrows aimed at where she had been a moment ago. They thwocked into the rock wall, going three inches deep. Marinette turned back around and noticed a small, square bump in the floor. “Booby traps,” She whispered. _Definitely a test._

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. “We'll have to be careful where we step from now on.”

Marinette stood up and aimed the flashlight at the ground before taking another step. In this slow, careful way, they walked along the path which continued to slim down until it was nothing more than a narrow ledge. Pushing herself against the wall, she dared to look down and immediately regretted it. It was an undetermined drop, but most likely a long one. Squeezing her eyes shut, Marinette took in a deep breathe.

“Marinette, maybe you should activate your Miraculous,” Tikki suggested. “It would make this a lot easier.”

“But I don't know how many tests there are. I could de-transform before we reach the end.”

“As long as you don't use your Lucky Charm, you'll be fine.”

Marinette knew that this was true. “Alright. Tikki, spots on!” The others covered there faces from the sudden flash of light.

“Whoa.” Kaoru's jaw dropped when she looked back up. “Do we all get cool suits like that?”

“I think the adjective you are looking for is ridiculous,” Sanosuke said, causing Ladybug and Kaoru to both glare at him.

“If you want, you can activate yours too,” Ladybug offered to Kaoru. “It will make you stronger and more agile.”

Kaoru glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist. “Let's see...What were the words?...Oh, yeah! Wayzz, shell on!” Kaoru's kimono became green and slightly more armored.

“Trixx, let's pounce.” Megumi's purple outfit was now orange with white going down the sides.

Sanosuke burst out laughing. “You both look terrible!”

Megumi reached past Kaoru and whacked him on the head with her flute. “You should never insult a lady.”

Rubbing his head, Sanosuke looked over to Ladybug. “So, what do we do know, Miss Spots?”

“First of all, don't call me Miss Spots. You can call me Ladybug or Marinette. Secondly, we're going to try to avoid and dodge as many of these booby traps as we can.” Looking back at the path ahead, Ladybug edged her away along the ledge. She heard a wooshing sound and took a step back, the giant swinging axe grazing her shoulder. “Well, that's not terrifying at all.” She muttered. She watched as it swung past her a couple more times before running forward at just the right moment. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and turned back to the others. “It takes three seconds for it to come back after swinging past you. If you can make it through in that time period, you'll be fine!”

One by one, her companions made it through the swinging axe unharmed. They continued onward, ducking, dodging and weaving through the flamethrowers, shurikens, knives, hot tar, and boulders.

Finally, after making it through the perilous first trial, they were panting and and staring at the stone wall in front of them.

“The second test is through this door.” Longg pressed a hidden button and the wall rumbled upward, revealing a room lit by glowing moss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this was shorter than normal. You were all probably hoping for a complete report about the whole trial, but I don't think I could have written all of that and still have it be somewhat good.
> 
> Future trials will be better, I promise!


	5. Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Kenshin and co. face the second trial, which proves to be quite time-sensitive. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth akumatizes a young girl to help him capture the Guradian of the Miraculi, A.K.A Master Fu.

**A secret cave below mount Fuji, Japan 1879**

Ladybug entered first, scanning the room for any signs as to what the next test would be. She ran her hand along a wall of cool stone, intervals of fuzzy moss brushing against her fingertips.

“Hey! I think there's an engraving on this one.” Yahiko was studying the wall opposite the door. Joining him, Ladybug aimed the flashlight at where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was a weird picture carved into the wall.

Ladybug tilted her head, trying to figure out what it was. “What do you think it is?”

“That's Chinese.” Longg floated next to them.

“What does it mean?” Megumi asked. The others had come over and were staring at the engraving with them.

“Kāishǐ. Begin.”

A low rumbling sound caused everyone to fall silent. Sanosuke looked at the wall to the right of the door. “Is that supposed to be moving?”

Ladybug focused on the smooth rock wall and realized that he was right. It was moving. So was the wall opposite it for that matter. She sucked chilly air through her clenched teeth.  _Not good._ “Quick! Go back through the entrance!” They all turned around and ran for it. But just as the first of them reached it, it slammed back down, sealing them inside.  _Really not good._ Hitting her fists against the solid stone, Ladybug tried to think of a plan. Maybe if they went up? She turned her gaze to the ceiling, but immediately abandoned that idea when she saw more stone a yard above her head.  _Nope._ The walls were beginning to speed up, although Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi and Kaoru were pushing on them, trying to keep them back. Kenshin was standing near her. While he looked calm, she could see that his eyes were darting around the room in search of an exit.

The walls were getting closer...

“What if we make an exit?” Sanosuke suggested, still pushing on the cold rock.

“The weapons made by the Miraculi are indestructable, so it should work.” Ladybug began hammering her yo-yo into a wall. Kaoru and Megumi joined her. After a few minutes they stopped, having not made a single dent despite their efforts. There was only enough space for them to stand two-by-two now. Closing her eyes, Ladybug stopped trying to think of a way out and instead focused on how to stop the walls from moving any further.

Her eyes shot open, a plan forming in her mind. “Megumi, Kaoru, give me your flute and shield.” Ladybug instructed. Taking their weapons, she placed them in-between the two walls as braces. They were quivering, looking like they would snap at any moment. Sitting down against one of the walls, she let her head fall back as she stared into space. She had only bought them a few more minutes at best.

“Longg, what did you say right before the walls started moving?” Kenshin asked the horned Kwami.

“Kāishǐ?”

“You said that meant start. Right?”

“Yes.”

Ladybug's eyes widened. She was beginning to understand what the red-head was saying. “Longg, how do we say stop in Chinese?”

“ Tíngzhǐ.” No sooner did the words leave Longg's mouth than the rumbling sound ceased and the walls began to move back to their original position. They all let out a collective sigh. One of the walls shifted to the left a couple of feet, revealing a new passageway.

“Let's hope the next trial is easier than this one,” Ladybug muttered before following the others.

* * *

** Paris, France 2018 **

“Come on, come on...There has to be at least ONE upset person in this city!” Hawkmoth reached out with his mind, hoping to find someone he could akumatize. Who knew when the Guardian would get the Miraculi back? Time was of the essence!

A glimmer of hatred caught his mental eye. It was small, yes, but those flames could easily be fanned. He grinned evilly.  _ Yes, this one will do nicely. _ He called one of his butterflies to him and imbued it with power. “Go, my little akuma...And evilize her!”

* * *

** Paris, France 2018 **

Alyssa flopped face first onto her bed and glowered at her pillow. He wasn't her dad. How could he not tell her? She rolled over, staring at her pink ceiling. She had just found out that the man she had called father all of these years wasn't biologically related to her. Why hadn't he told her? Why lie all of these years? She could have handled the truth!

_ Obviously not,  _ the little voice inside her whispered.

“Be quiet.”

_ It's not his fault. _

“Yes, it is.”

_ He didn't want you to get upset. _

She narrowed her eyes. She hated when she was right. She should go apologize for the way she had acted and listen to his explanation. She sat up and was about to go downstairs when something small and black flew into her necklace.

** _ “Why should you apologize?”  _ ** A smarmy voice in the back of her mind said.  ** _ “You did nothing wrong.” _ **

She winced. There was a loud buzzing sound that made it hard to focus.

** _ “He's the one who did something wrong. He LIED to you. He should pay.” _ **

Her head was becoming heavy with fog. She knew she shouldn't listen to the voice, but it was so much easier to just give in.

** _ “Judge Truth, I give you the power to make anyone and everyone tell you the truth. All I ask in return is that you get me the Guardian of the Miraculi.” _ **

Alyssa – or was her name Judge Truth? – felt herself falling into a dark whole, where no light could reach her.

“Yes, hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Just one more Trial to go! Alyssa's experience is what I think it's like to be akumatized.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Kenshin and co. tackle the final trial.

** A secret cave below mount Fuji, Japan 1879 **

Ladybug peeked into the large chamber, scanning the room for anything suspicious. _I do NOT want to go through another claustrophobia test._ After finally convincing herself it was safe, she walked into the room, followed by her new friends. She smiled at that thought. _Friends. I have friends in Meiji era japan. Can't wait to tell Chat about this when I get back._ Ladybug looked up at the ceiling, which was so high up she couldn't even tell that there was one. _Why does this test need such a high ceiling?_

When they were all well inside the chamber the door banged shut. Everyone was silent, waiting for the trial to begin. After a few moments they all heard a whooshing sound above them and looked up. There appeared to be dark shadows getting bigger by the second.

_Oh no._

“Run!” Ladybug grabbed the closest person's hand – Megumi's – and began to drag her to the edge of the room. But before she reached it, a seven foot tall robot landed in front of her, blocking her path. Eight others landed in random places, their eyes glowing an ominous red.

She narrowed her eyes, analyzing the one in front of her. It was shaped a bit like a person, although larger, sharper, and with thin spikes on it's shoulders and head. It was made of a blue metal that seemed to glow slightly, and was holding a sword of the same material. _It doesn't look like it will be very fast. They're probably built for strength._

The robot stepped forward, swinging it's weapon at her. Ladybug jumped up and over, landing behind it. She noticed an oddly shaped niche in-between it's shoulders. Before it could turn around, she wrapped her yo-yo around it's neck and hurled it into a nearby wall. Unfazed, the robot stood up and clanked towards her. She clenched her teeth. Whatever metal these guys were made of was abnormally strong.

Ladybug glanced over at the others, who seemed to be doing fine. Especially Kenshin and Sanosuke, who were keeping them at bay with sword and fists. She took a second to admire their skill, but quickly turned her attention back to her own battle. The robot slammed it's scimitar down towards her head. She stepped to the side, ducking and dodging it's attacks. Multiple times she tried to smash it into a wall or break it with her yo-yo, but nothing seemed to hurt it.

Her breathing was getting heavier from fighting this invincible foe for so long. Throwing up her spotted yo-yo she yelled, “Lucky charm!” Catching the pirate hook that fell from the sky, she stared at it, confused. “A hook? What do I do with this?”

“I don't know, but I suggest you figure it out fast, Spots!” Sanosuke called, punching a robot in the chest.

Shooting a quick glare at him, she looked around the room, searching for any clues. Her gaze hovered on the seemingly non-existant ceiling before switching to her yo-yo. _Of course!_ Ladybug wrapped the string around the hook and the red and black weapon. Swinging it close to her side to build up momentum, she stared into the dark space above her head before throwing it upwards. After tugging on the line to make sure it was securely stuck in the wall she gave it a hard pull. The line began to retract, pulling her along with it.

It was only a second before Ladybug was hanging onto her yo-yo, looking around for anything that might help. Her eyes landed on a small ledge on the wall opposite hers. Jumping over to it, she noticed a strangely shaped piece of metal lying on the middle of the ledge. She picked it up and returned to the others on the ground.

Kenshin noticed it first. “Marinette-dono, what is that in your hand?”

“I think it fits in one of the robots' backs!” Turning around to face the one that was coming towards her, she flipped over it's head and tried to place the chunk of metal into it's back, but realized that it didn't fit. She danced around the robots, trying to find a whole shaped like the slab in her hand.

On the sixth try, the piece slid in perfectly. All of the robots stopped moving and another door was revealed. They all rushed along the passage, eager to reach their destination.

Ladybug began to slow down as they came upon a dead-end with a stone pedestal set in the middle of the path. It had the same strange symbol on top as the Miracle Box.

“Simply put the Miracle Box on top of this pedestal, and the gateway will open.” Longg floated up to lay a small hand on the cool rock.

Ladybug turned to the others. “I guess this is where we part ways.”

“Don't start getting sappy on us now, pigtails.” Sanosuke took off the choker from around his neck and set it down in it's designated spot. Everyone else followed suit, and Ladybug put the octagonal box onto the pedestal. A rainbow-colored portal appeared in front of her and she waved goodbye to her five companions before stepping through with Miracle Box in hand.

* * *

** Paris, France 2018 **

This was definitely not what she expected to see when she got back. But really, when did things ever go as expected?

Master Fu was in one corner of the street, panting and leaning on a partially broken wall. Across from him, on the other side, stood a blue skinned woman with red and black streaked hair. She was wearing a navy pantsuit and a pretty pink pendant necklace.

_Just what I need. An akumatized lady._

“How nice of you to join us, Ladybug.” The woman – no, wait. She looked more like a teenager – sneered. “Now I won't have to get the information of where that stupid box is. I can just take it!” She jumped forward, hands outstretched. Ladybug rolled to the side and frowned at the beeping that came from her earrings. _I don't have much time left. Better finish this up quickly._ Opening the box, she grabbed the first two Miraculi she saw. The cat and the tiger. She slipped them on and dodged the akumatized teenager's attack.

“Plagg, Roaar, Tikki, unify!” She heard snickers from her enemy and gave her a questioning look.

“Look – ha, ha – at your costume – ha, ha, ha!”

Glancing down at her new costume Ladybug felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

_Oh, that's...BAD._

It was a dark brown with splotches of neon red and black, and red siding with black spots. There were also little ears on her head that couldn't be distinguished between dog and cat, but fortunately she wasn't able to see those.

Bottom line, she looked ridiculous.

The villain was still bent over from laughter. Ladybug sighed and rushed at her. The girl recovered and began to step out of the way.

“Blast wave!” Ladybug aimed it right where the teenager was about to go, causing her to move back into Ladybug's path. “Cataclysm!” Brushing past the girl she touched the pendant, making it crumble away. Out flew a little akuma, which Ladybug scooped up into her yo-yo. “No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” Releasing the now pure white butterfly, she watched as it flew away. “Bye, bye, little butterfly.” Next, she threw the pirate hook she had used in the past into the sky. “Miraculous ladybug!”

As the magical ladybugs fixed all of the damage, she checked on the previously akumatized girl, who was sitting on the sidewalk, thoroughly confused. “What am I doing here?”

“You were akumatized. But don't worry. Everything is fine now.” Ladybug reassured her. After pointing the girl in the direction of the nearest bus station, she went to Master Fu. “Are you alright, Master?”

“Yes, I'm fine. I see you got the Miracle Box back.”

“Yup! Plagg, Roaar, Tikki, divide!” Putting the cat and tiger Miraculi back into the box, she handed it to Master Fu. Her Miraculous beeped again and she realized just how close to de-transforming she was. “Sorry, I'm about to transform back. I'll meet up with you later!” Flicking out her yo-yo she waved goodbye and swung through the streets of Paris until she reached her parent's bakery. She landed on her balcony and transformed back.

An exhausted Tikki fell into her hands. “Good job, Marinette.”

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette handed the red and black Kwami a macaroon from her purse and walked into her room as Tikki scarfed it down hungrily. Sitting down at her desk she breathed a sigh of relief. “It's good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I've ever written a battle scene. I'm actually pretty proud of it.
> 
> If you don't think that the new costume is hideous, I don't know what to say. Just please trust me, it is.
> 
> Only one more chapter! It's really going to be more of a fun little epilogue. Featuring: (spoiler alert!) the one and only, Kagami!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after her grand adventure, Marinette talks with Kagami in the park.

Marinette walked through the park at a steady pace, smiling up at the sunshine that spilled through the leaves and onto her face. It had been a week since her adventure in the past, and everything was back to normal. _Well, as normal as things get around here,_ She thought wryly. Now she was headed to a meetup with Kagami. She sped up as she recognized the Japanese girl sitting on a bench.

“Hi, Kagami!” She waved.

“Hello, Marinette.” Kagami nodded in her direction.

Marinette noticed an old, black book and some scrolls next to her. “What are those for?”

“I have to write a report about an ancient relative of mine.”

She sat down next to her. “Who did you choose?”

Kagami opened the book and flipped through the yellow pages to a black and white photograph of five people.

_Wait, I know those people._

“See that one?” Kagami pointed at a person with long hair tied in a loose ponytail standing to the side. “His name was Kenshin Himura. Years before this picture was taken, he fought in the Meiji Restoration as a Hitokiri – an assassin. His sword style, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, was rumored to be unstoppable.” She closed the book. “Unfortunately, it's been lost to time.”

Marinette sat, dumbfounded. _Kagami is related to Kenshin? The same Kenshin I met a week ago?_ She was finally snapped out of her stupor when Kagami let out a small sigh.

“I wish I could have seen it.”

Marinette tried to remember what she had seen of his fighting technique. _It WAS pretty cool._ “You know, I think I've actually heard aboutHiten Mitsurugi-ryū before. If I remember correctly, one of the moves went something like this –” She stood up and pretended to have a sword in her hands. She jumped up and slashed down.

Kagami stood up as well. “Interesting. Where did you hear this?”

“Oh, um, I can't remember.” She rubbed the back of her neck. _I can't tell her I saw it in person._

Kagami nodded and copied what Marinette had done. “Like this?”

“Yeah, basically. Although, it said that he jumped above the person's head and then slashed, which is way higher than I did.”

“Thank you, Marinette.”

“No problem.” She smiled. She was glad that she could help. But she couldn't stop thinking about the five people she had met on her grand adventure.

_I hope I get to see them again soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally finished it!
> 
> Before I wrote this story I had this idea that maybe Kenshin and Kagami could be related, since that would be really cool. When I published the first chapter of this, Asperger Hero suggested I reveal Marinette to be related to Kenshin and Koaru. It made me think about Kagami and Kenshin again. I'd like to thank him for pushing me in this direction.
> 
> What am I writing next? I'll keep working on Miraculously Stupid and Dreamworld. I might make a few short stories as side projects, so keep an eye out for those!
> 
> Bug out!
> 
> ~Frosty_Skies


End file.
